Saints and Sinners
by Kerprew
Summary: The homunculi think Winry will be the perfect bait and ransom to lure in Edward and Scar to get them to make the Philosophers Stone. A story of the fine line between good and evil as well as love and hate. Components from Anime&Manga. Envy/Winry
1. Prologue

"_Whatever is done for love always occurs beyond good and evil." _

_- Nietzsche _

* * *

Saints and Sinners

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_I'm going to die here. _

The thought passed through my mind like a blur of thoughts and memories.

I had never thought about dying. In all honesty, I truly thought I would live forever. Immortality had its perks, I mused as I tightly shut my eyes, but until now, as I lay dying, I had never truly _lived_.

I had never thought I would die.

I was immortal, I was a _sin_, damn it!

I didn't want to die.

"You have returned," the voice spoke through the mass of pure white like a beacon of hope; clear and strong.

My violet eyes raised in a single motion to the thing in front of me. I had seen it once, and only once. When I was born, when I was created. My being passed through the gate like a dog from its leash; free.

And now, I was back. It made the perfect sense that I would return to where I was born when the time came to leave.

"And you are?" I rasped.

The bodily white form was sitting cross legged about ten feet in front of me, its hands neatly folded in its lap. It emitted an aura of pure power and control. The hairs on my arms stood on an end.

It laughed, displaying its perfect white teeth. "You're the one that came here, so you tell me."

My mouth formed a line. "I don't care who you-" I cut off, coughing. Trails of blood made their way down my chin from my mouth, and the metallic taste made nausea rise in my throat.

'What's this?" It grinned. "You used to rejoice at the sight of blood and pain and suffering and hopelessness. What happened to you, sin?"

My hands shook uncontrollably in anger. I clenched them until my knuckles turned white. It continued;

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is 'The World', or you may call me 'The Universe', or perhaps 'God'," It slowed, its voice at a soft but firm tone.

"or perhaps _'The Truth'_." The Truth smiled. "I am All, and I am One. Which of course also means," The Truth rose a white hand and pointed straight at me. "that _I am __**you**_."

Then a new voice spoke throughout the white darkness, a voice that froze the very blood in my veins in fear. My eyes widened. The voice was speaking through The Truth, but it was a different voice. Strong and firm, yet soft and soothing. Deadly, mystical. Cold, yet warm. I was frozen.

"_I am that I am_. I am the Alpha and Omega; the First and the Last; The Beginning and the End. I am the Vine, as you are the branches. "

I was frozen, I couldn't move. I slowly gained control over my body again and I shook my head slowly. "I don't understand…"

The Lord spoke again, and even though The Truth's expression was emotionless, the voice coming through him seemed to be smiling and happy. "I am the God over Xing, Ishbal, and Amestris, Drachma, and The World. I am the God over your Master, the dwarf in the flask, and the others sins. I am your creator, your Father, and the Lord your God."

God paused, "Greater love has no one than this, than to lay down one's life for his friends."

Then, like a whisper on the wind, God was gone and The Truth was back. He grinned, "I see you have spoken to Him, yes? Well, listen to Him, boy." Another pause, and we both stared at the ground.

Then Truth spoke out, "You have been given one more chance to do right. What are you willing to exchange?"

I thought for a moment, inwardly cursing the tears that were forming in my eyes. What could I give that would hopefully be equivalent? God had certainly terrified yet comforted the very soul… _mind_ in my body.

"Take my arms, my legs, my heart, just help her," I spoke frantically on my knees. The pupils in my eyes were dangerously small.

"You want to exchange your bodily parts that will return unto you in exchange for a human life?" Truth barked out a laugh.

"Take anything…" I fell to my hands, the tears flowing freely from my eyes. My face twisted together in suffering. "I have nothing else to offer you. I know my life isn't equivalent in return for hers.."

Truth grinned, "Correct."

I clenched my jaws together and thought. There must be something. There _has_ to be.

The answer clicked in my head. "Take my _everything_, in exchange for hers. Take the life you gave me inside the gate. Please, _I have nothing else_. "

Truth merely smiled in victory.

* * *

Thanks to Sofipitch for betaing!


	2. In Sheep's Clothing

A/N: Hello! I'm here with yet another story, this time for Fullmetal Alchemist! I watched all of FMA and Brotherhood in about a week. I absolutely loved it! I have a few important questions: Does anyone know where you can get FMA merchandise? Other than online and obvious places like Hastings.

What are your favorite parts of the anime? I know I cried like a baby when Greed died in Brotherhood.

About the story; Can anyone guess who the narrator for the prologue is? It's probably _not_ who you think it is..

I have this entire story roughly planned out, but feel free to place requests at what you want to happen! Nothing major though.

Okay, okay, on with chapter one! Please review, it means a ton to me! Anyone willing to beta? _(I promise all the authors notes aren't going to be this long!) _

Also, **read the bottom authors note for additional important information.**

Rated **M **for Envy's mouth, sexual suggestions, violence and alcohol use and probably more.

* * *

Saints and Sinners

* * *

_"Beware of false prophets who come to you as vicious wolves in sheep's clothing." _

_Matthew 7:15_

* * *

Chapter One: In Sheep's Clothing

* * *

"We've been searching for how long, Greed?" Dante spat, earning a cocky smirk from said homunculus.

"Don't know, don't care, Mama," Greed smirked, adjusting his sunglasses on his nose. "I'm a homunculus, you're a mere human switching your soul from body to body over the centuries. It's not my problem."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Envy spat, his eyes narrowing. "You're the one that ran off with his tail between his legs like some pussy when Father came into the picture!"

Lust rolled her eyes at the bickering trio. "Shut up, all of you," she said in her soft and slow voice. "Fighting like a bunch of idiots wont get us a Philosophers Stone any quicker." she picked at her fingernails.

Dante was now putting her plan into action with the first homunculus who called himself Father. Envy personally hated the bastard because he looked just like _that_ _bastard Hohenheim_. Envy's eyebrows drew together in frustration. Dante had agreed on working with Father to create Amestris into a transmutation circle and open up Earth's Gate of Truth, thus giving Father and Dante the power of God. Envy wasn't sure what the plan was after that, he was sure he would find out later.

Dante closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. After taking a few deep breaths, she spoke. "In order to work in according to Fathers plans, we need a Philosophers Stone." Seeing Greed opening his mouth, Dante continued. "Shut up, Greed. Don't ask why. Just follow orders."

"Why not just get the pipsqueak bitch to make you one?" Envy sat back on the couch and put his arms behind his head.

Dante's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Fullmetal?"

Envy cracked a lazy violet eye open and Lust was suddenly giving all her attention to her Master.

"We just need the brat and Scar here," Dante missed the way Lust's pupils dilated when Scar was mentioned. "and then everything will set itself in motion. We need to get rid of Scar, he's killing off important potential sacrifices for our cause."

Greed scoffed. "And what's your plan, old woman?"

She smirked, looking directly at Envy and Lust. "That's your job. I'm extremely disappointed in you two, your job has been to capture a stone for me and you have always failed."

Lust kept her composure together. "Master, you must understand how difficult it is to abide in something … to this level of difficulty -"

Dante cut her off. "I don't care, Lust. Do you remember who picked you up off the streets after that careless Ishvalan abandoned you? That's right, _I_ did." Dante replied. "Surely you can do one little thing for me in return."

Lust's eyes grew cold at the mention of her former lover and she backed down with a curt bow. "Yes, Envy and I will do as you ask."

Envy gave a sarcastic grin. "Um, Envy and I? Hell no, make Greed be your lapdog,"

Dante once again cut them off. "Envy, this is your job and you will do as I say. I don't care how, just get me a Philosophers Stone and eliminate Scar in the process." She stood, and began making her way up the stairs of her beautiful house. She stopped and looked at the three over her shoulder. "Oh, and if you fail…Envy, Lust… Father could always make a new Envy and Lust. I suggest you get me a stone, and soon." She continued up the steps and out of view.

"Well, good luck," Greed said sarcastically. "I'm outta here." With that, Greed was out the door and soon out of sight.

Lust was sitting peacefully with her hands in her lap, deep in thought of _how_ they were suppose to pull this off. Meanwhile, Envy was absolutely fuming beside her.

"I hate that senile old bitch," he growled, burying his head in his hands. "Making us do her dirty work."

Lust made a small murmur in agreement, and they both thought.

"Shit," Envy exploded. "we are _fucked_!"

"Shut up," Lust said. Envy didn't know how in hell she could be calm after all of this.

"How the fuck are you so calm?" Envy spat, and angrily picked up a glass vase of Dante's and slung it as hard he could against the nearest wall. It shattered with a pleasant _crunch_. "If we don't get a Philosophers Stone soon they're going to fucking _kill us_!"

"I perfectly understood what she meant, Envy," Lust said coldly, and began pacing.

"And," Envy snarled, "that's not fucking all, Lust!" He was pacing around Dante's coffee table. "Scar is off murdering our sacrifices without giving two fucks! What if he gets Edward and Alphonse, or Mustang?"

Lust grew more serious after Envy dropped Elric's nickname. She perfectly understood that Envy was dead serious and scared now. "We could always just kidnap Elric and make him create the stone for us." Lust offered, but Envy shook his head.

"No, that wont work. Brats too stubborn to do it willingly, and you already killed that damn Marcoh. We need to do something to get both Fullmetal and Scar…"

Envy had lived a long time and he was seen as the strategist of all the homunculi, that and he was the oldest. There must be something he could do… Scarface and Pipsqueak were connected. Envy sat down on the coffee table and rubbed at his temples.

There must be a way to kill two birds with one stone and get the brat and Scarface here at the same time.

"Scar is targeting State Alchemists." Lust said, and Envy nodded.

"Scarface just about took out Elric a while ago… I think he's specifically targeting the brat for some reason now," Envy pondered, his violet eyes shinning in the lighting of Dante's living room. Lust crossed her arms.

"If we could possibly get the both on their own, we could kidnap Elric and kill Scar at the same time… Unless they teamed up against us, and that would be a pain in the ass." Envy murmured, closing his eyes.

"The two are complete opposites. Elric wears his heart on his shoulder, if we can affect him emotionally somehow… and Scar is a mindless drone hell-bent on revenge for Ishval." he continued and his trademark smirk stretched across his face.

"What's your plan?" Lust questioned, recognizing Envy's diabolical smirk.

Envy was silent for a moment, and Lust could tell the wheels were turning in his head.

He knew the brat was easily effected by emotion, his brother Alphonse even more so. Scar, at the moment, would hunt down Edward to the ends of the Earth. So if he could get the Elric brothers… he also had Scar on a silver platter. There had to be some way to get the brat on his own away from the other State Alchemists… he had to get the brat to come to _them_.

He paused for a moment and leaned back on the coffee table, staring intently at the ceiling.

What could possibly get the Elric brothers to willingly come to them? Fuck, they wouldn't exactly come willingly, but there had to be… had to be some kind of bait. A ransom, if you will, to get them to come at him and Lust.

Now what was it…

"_The fucking mechanic_!" he yelled suddenly, shooting up from the table and onto his feet.

Lust rose an eyebrow at him. "The Rockbell girl?"

"Whatever her name is," Envy grinned toothily. Of course, how had he not realized it sooner? The little golden trio had been friends since birth. Edward was going to come straight at them when they carried through with their plan. "if we get her, the brothers will come for us like fucking rabid dogs and Scar is sure to get on their ass and follow. Mustang and his drones wont be in the picture either because I doubt Fullmetal would want the whole military focusing on this kidnapping case." he smirked. "Then we hold the blonde little bitch as ransom to get them to make us the Philosophers Stone, then set up a trap for Scar after the brothers get here and _walah_!"

"That…that just might work," Lust smirked in victory. "You're brilliant, Envy!

Envy's smirked widened considerably. He sat on the couch and put his arms around his head once again. Yes, the blonde mechanic is everything they need.

* * *

Sunlight pooled into Winry's upstairs bedroom annoyingly early the next morning, waking the small blonde from her fitful sleep. She cracked a cerulean eye open and instantly snapped it shut again, groaning. Yup, she felt a migraine coming on.

Yawning, she raised up and stretched; arching her back like a cat until she heard a satisfying pop.

"Winry!" Sheska called. "Breakfast!"

Winry groaned and retreated back underneath the warm blankets in Sheska's spare bedroom. After discovering Scar and the was on the loose, Winry had quickly came to Central to keep tabs on Ed and Al. It was also good to see a childhood bestfriend, Winry smiled sleepily.

Sheska's parents had also been doctors and old time friends of her families. Whenever Winry's parents came to Central for medical business, she would always play with Sheska. Sheska's parents passed away a few years ago, leaving the house to Sheska. Winry's smile widened as she remembered the house's state until recently; books upon books upon books littering and smothering the house. Winry had came and helped the book hoarder clean up her space, and she had marched straight to the flea market and forced Sheska to get rid of any unnecessary books. Sheska had complied, but it had taken a good deal of crying and pleading from the brunettes part.

"Winry!" Sheska popped her head in through the doorway, her face smudged with flour. Winry nuzzled deeper into the purple blankets. "I got up early to fix you pancakes and your going to eat them before they get cold!" Sheska wined.

Winry rolled over on her back and stretched again. "I'm so tired," she yawned. "what time is it?"

Sheska looked down the hallway, "Seven!" she chirped.

"And why do you get up so early?" Winry murmured, finally complying and forcing herself from the bed.

Sheska put her hands on her hips. "I always wake up this early, its good to rise with the sun!"

Winry didn't know how in hell the petite brunette could be so peppy this early, but nonetheless she got up and followed Sheska down the stares and into the kitchen, scratching the back of her head the entire time.

Sheska's house was beautiful, Winry had decided as she sat at the breakfast table by the window.

It was two stories, but still small and cozy. The front door opened up to a straight hallway with another hallway to the left that held the stairs. Upstairs was three bedrooms and a study. Beside the stairs was a family room and a den. To the left of the first floor was the kitchen; white tile floors and soft yelloworange walls with white trim. Above the sink was a tiny little bookcase that held a ton of cookbooks. Winry took a bite of pancakes and chewed thoughtfully. Sheska was a really good cook, she guessed all that reading did pay off.

Sheska took a seat in front of her and begin to eat as well. They ate for a few minutes in comfortable silence, with Winry's head bobbing ever so often from the sleepiness.

"I think we should visit Gracia and Elicia," Sheska said through a mouthful of pancake.

It was still recently after Maes' death, and Winry had yet to pay her respects individually. She nodded.

* * *

Winry, sporting her black miniskirt and light blue top, slowly walked into a nearby flower shop close to Sheska's house. Sheska had told the blonde to go ahead without her because she still had to make a few phone calls and take a shower.

Winry walked up to the clerk and ordered a bouquet of white lilies, dark crimson roses, and pink gladiolus.

When someone grabbed the bottom of her skirt and gave a soft pull she had to hold back a squeak of surprise. She turned on her heel to promptly smack whoever was trying to pull her skirt down! _Pervert_!

Blushing furiously, she turned and saw not a perverted old man, but a small little boy no older than four. Winry blinked as her blush faded.

He was very _very_ tiny, and Winry had no clue how he had managed to reach high enough to get to her skirt. He was even smaller than Ed when he was that old! He had a mop of cute black hair on his head framing two very blue eyes and tanned skin. "Hi," he blushed and Winry's heart melted.

"Hi, what's your name?" She cooed.

"E- Eaton," he blushed. "I cant find my Mommy…"

"That's not good!" Winry smiled. "We'll just have to find her." she bent down so she was eye level with Eaton. "Where did you last see her?"

Eaton's eyes grew sad. "A month ago. Daddy said she went to heaven. Do you know where that is?"

Winry blinked and her already melted heart melted some more. "Eaton.. Where's your Daddy?"

"Dublith."

"Dublith?" Winry gasped. Dublith was a pretty good way from here, at least four or five hours by train. "How did you get here, Eaton?"

The boy blushed harder and seemed to think for a moment. "I snuck on a train…" he began drawing circles in the floor with his left foot.

Winry blinked and rose back to full height. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Important info you should read:**

- This fic is a combination of the Anime and the Manga.;

- It takes place shortly after Hughes' death, and the code is cracked from Marcoh's research, and Ed has already been to lab 5 and such.

- Winry has been to Rush Valley as a child so she knows Mr. Garfiel. She is also a childhood friend of Sheska.

- Marcoh has been killed by Lust just before this story starts, shortly after Marcoh tips Edward and Al about his research.

- Homunculi aren't exactly considered…unusual in this AU story. If someone seen the Ouroboros tattoo, they wouldn't really think anything but some people would be very suspicious and paranoid. Homunculi are a common 'bedtime' story given to children. Kind of like how we consider ghosts and witches and such in our world.

- Hohenheim and Father's past is that of the manga. Hohenheim and Father (Then called Dwarf) traveled together until Dante came along some time later as a powerful alchemist who met and became Dante Hohenheim and they had William Hohenheim (Envy) shortly after. Envy got very sick from mercury poisoning when he was eighteen and so Dante and Hohenheim took him to Father, who put his envy into William, thus creating Envy. Envy, Dante, and Hohenheim team up and begin traveling together, but Hohenheim soon breaks away from the group and goes off on his own, later meeting Trisha and so on. Get it?

- Lust is Lust, did not get killed by Mustang. Pride is Selim. Envy is Envy. Greed is the first Greed. Wrath is Izumi's son and was retrieved from the island soon after Izumi resurrected him. Sloth is the big dude. Gluttony is Gluttony. Lastly, Bradley is also a homunculus, but he holds a combination of both Father's wrath and pride and is only knows as Bradley, not a name of the seven deadly sins. (Sorry for making it kind of complicated, I just love little Wrath so much and he plays a big role in _Saints and Sinners_!)

- Envy is not as hell-bent on killing Hohenheim and Edward as in the Anime, simply because Father was the one who implanted his envy in William, so Father was the one that 'created' him. He just likes to make fun of Edward a lot, and they're still technically half brothers.

- Envy's real form is similar to a combination of Father's God like form at the end of Brotherhood and Slave 23...simply because I find it _very_ attractive.

- The homunculi are the people they were meant to be. Just in homunculi format. And they have to unlock their past memories, and they do have reproductive abilities.

Okay, that's it. _Please review! _

_Thanks to Sofipitch for betaing! _


	3. A Fool's Courage

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! ... But to this particular story I have _over 70 visitors_, and over 160 hits… and only 7 reviews. I'm not complaining or begging, but I thrive on my reviewers! Please drop a comment, if you will, it inspires me. You'll get a faster update. And a special thanks for the favorites and alerts!

Do you guys think the characters are a little OOC? This is my first time with a serious multichapter fanfic, so please give me feedback, I'm inexperienced as of yet.

I should also mention this: how do my readers feel about lemons? It all depends on the feedback I get, it's whatever you guys want.

* * *

Saints and Sinners

* * *

"_Courage is of the heart by derivation,_

_And great it is. But fear is of the soul."_

_Robert Frost _

* * *

Chapter Two: A Fool's Courage

* * *

With a sigh, Winry fell face first into the couch, all energy seeming to drain out of her. Her hair flew around her during her fall and when she stilled it gracefully drifted around her like feathers in the wind. It was sundown, and the sky was becoming pale and bloodless as the sun finally disappeared beyond the city buildings.

Sheska plopped down beside her with a huff. She put her chin in her fist and leaned forward, biting her lip. "I feel so sorry for that little boy…"

Winry nodded, her face still buried in the couch. Raising up, she looked Sheska right in the eye.

"He seems so…angry,"

"Yeah," Sheska gave her a sideways look. "Elicia seemed almost… afraid of him."

Winry's eyes met the ceiling and she once again fell with her head in the soft cushions, breathing in the scent of old books.

The moment Winry found Eaton, she had returned to Sheska's and got him a cup of hot chocolate while they questioned him. "Do you know your phone number so we can call your daddy?", "Are you hurt?", and so on. His only answer was a shake of the head while he adorably licked his chocolate mustache from his lip. His dad owned a small shop in Dublith in the country, Eaton told them. Eaton himself was just four years old. He didn't even know his dads name, he only called him by "daddy".

Sheska wanted to go to the police but Eaton replied with a furious "_No_!" and the two girls froze in their tracks. "I don't like those people, they're scary," he had whimpered. He said he would board the train tomorrow and go home. Winry and Sheska finally complied.

For the rest of the day they went to the Hughes'. Winry rose her head from the couch and got into a sitting position beside Sheska. Now _that_ had been interesting. Eaton had seemed oddly… pleased while he was there, and Elicia was terrified of him. It unnerved Winry.

Something else that made her somewhat confused. When she had silently informed Gracia of Eaton's situation, he had froze and for a moment he gave her the angriest look she had ever seen on a child's face, but it soon disappeared and he grinned.

"Well," Sheska rose. "I'll get the other couch ready for you to sleep on,"

Winry looked up. "Thanks."

While Sheska was doing that, Winry's thoughts continued to wonder.

Eaton was already tucked in the spare bedroom she had occupied earlier. They had the whole plan set out: they would rise at five in the morning and board a train for Dublith, find Eaton's father and return him safely, make a short trip in Rush Valley and visit Mr. Garfiel, and then return to Sheska's that evening.

"There you go," Sheska smiled. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," Winry shot at Sheska, as the small mousy girl made her way up the stares.

"You too."

* * *

Everything smelt like that fucking mechanic in here; strawberries and honey.

Envy wrinkled his nose, but after a few moments decided the smell wasn't bad.

With a flash of red he returned back to his preferred form, his hair falling down to his waist in a curtain of dark green. His violet eyes took in his surroundings.

The room was small. The bed he currently occupied lay sideways against the north part of the wall in front of the window. The only other things in the room were a nightstand, a dresser with a few trinkets and photos, and a small bookcase. Envy rolled his eyes and smirked, falling back against the bed. Humans were so gullible. Give them the face of a cute lost child and they would eat right out of the palm of your hand.

Suddenly, a flash of movement on the wall caught his eye and he hissed. "Pride?"

The child came into view. Damn bastard seemed to pop out of the shadows themselves, Envy's eyebrows drew together. Several eyes and mouths appeared with the shadows and Envy sneered. Pride's power always was the freakiest.

"Of course."

Envy slid off the bed in one fluid motion and put his hands on his hips. "What do you want? Tell Dante I have everything under-"

"Dante left."

"…_What?_"

"She's not in Dublith."

"Then _where_ the _fuck_ is she?" Envy snarled, tightening his fists at his side. This changed everything. The whole plan was to have the fucking mechanic go to Dublith willingly and then have her walk right into Dante's clutches. Now that she was gone, they would have to find somewhere else to settle while waiting for the pipsqueak and scarhead to find them. _Fuck! _

Pride blinked. "She did not inform me."

Envy sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "Then why," he bit out. "are you here?"

He was silent. "Dante said not to forget what she told you and Lust a few days ago. She also mentioned to inform you Wrath will be traveling with you and Lust and Gluttony from now on."

Envy bit his tongue so hard he drew blood. His shoulders tensed and he smashed his fist down on the nightstand swiftly, hearing a satisfying crack as the surface shattered. "I'm not Dante's babysitting service,"

The two were silent for a few more moments. Pride standing in a way that got him his name, and Envy rubbing his temples. "Where is Lust?" he was suddenly very tired.

"I do not keep up with her."

Envy squeazed his eyes shut.

Pride gave the door a sideways look. "Someone's coming," and in the next second the child and the extra shadows were gone and Envy was snuggled down in the bed in his child form.

Sheska opened the door a crack and shivered at the cold. Eaton must have opened the window.

_Damn mouse. _Envy's teeth clenched.

"Eaton?"

The child was still. Silently, Sheska tiptoed over to the bed and tucked him in. His face was peaceful and soft and held a childlike roundness that fit the boy perfectly.

Brushing her fingers through his dark hair, she left him and closed the window as silently as she could without waking him. It did pass her that this window was too high for him to reach the lock, but she brushed it off. He must have climbed on the nightstand.

Running a hand through her messy hair, she turned and left, leaving the door open a crack.

Envy's eyes snapped open angrily and he squirmed out of the cocoon Sheska had tangled him up in.

He changed back to his preferred form and put his hands behind his head, thinking. His face twisted in annoyance.

Fuck Dante! He slammed his fist into the bed. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck! _

Face twisting together harder, he clenched his eyes shut. Maybe he should just kill these bitches to vent his anger. He almost snapped that mouse bitches fingers off when she had touched his hair. He could easily think up another brilliant plan to get that _damn rock _for Dante.

No. He pulled his hand down his face and growled, rolling his eyes. This plan was too brilliant to pass up. He needed a phone; he had to call Lust.

He had to open the damn window, it was hot as hell and it certainly wasn't helping him think. He did so and sat on the thin windowsill as Eaton.

…He couldn't call from the house phone because the call could be traced. That, and he had no clue where Lust was.

She would be meeting him in the alleys of Dublith tomorrow when Eaton led the mechanic and mouse into their trap. He rolled his eyes deeply. There was no shaking off that Sheska girl, if he knew the mechanic was staying here he would have thought of a different approach to this situation.

Back to the deal. There was no use going to Dublith now because Dante was gone hell knows where, and she would kill them if they were in her house unattended.

Where could Lust be… shit.

He was on his own for now.

* * *

"_Winry…" Ed gasped, trailing kisses down her neck. She bit back a gasp at his antics. His hands roamed places no mans have before and she couldn't help but squirm from under him._

"_It's okay," his golden eyes were soft. "Winry," _

"_Winry,"_

_Winry… _

"Winry!"

With a gasp, said blonde opened her eyes and shot off the couch in a manner that was very unladylike.

Wait.

…Had she been having a …dream about Edward?

_Oh my God_. He'd never let her hear the end of it if he knew.

Licking her lips, she waited for her eyes to adjust and came back to the real world. The ticking clock on the wall read 3:56.

What the hell? Who had been calling her name?

With a sudden jolt, she heard her name again coming from Sheska's bedroom, she sounded urgent.

She quickly headed for the stairs but stopped when she saw Eaton's bedroom door wide open. The child was also gone from the bed and the window was open all the way to the top. There was no way Eaton could reach that high…

_Robber. _

Winry cursed and pressed herself flat against the wall. Sheska's frantic voice once again rose from her bedroom and Winry's breath quickened. What was going on in there?

Running back downstairs, she grabbed her wrench and made her way slowly and carefully toward the voices. Peeking around the corner, she saw that Sheska's bedroom door was open and two shadows were on the wall.

"Listen," a angry voice snarled. The sound of a hefty slap filled the air. Winry made her way for the bedroom, fast. "If you don't shut up and listen I _will_ fucking kil-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Winry's wrench met the back of his head with a sickening crack and he crumpled to the floor, gasping. Blood gushed from the wound, but Winry was frantic. Sheska was on the edge of the bed with rapid hand sized bruises forming on her arms.

"_Oh!" _she had a second to gap at the fallen man before Winry had her by the arm and was running out of the room at a dead sprint.

"_Where's Eaton?_"

Tears were running down the poor girls cheeks but she managed to choke out "T-that was him. H-he chang-ged," and just like that Sheska was sobbing. Winry took the stairs down two at a time with Sheska's arm in a firm grip. Whoever that person is- or _was_, Winry was pretty sure she left her wrench halfway in his skull, they were dangerous.

"We have to hide," she said, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs a heartbeat before she leapt for the kitchen. She shoved Sheska into a bottom cabinet and told her to stay quiet. Squeezing in after her, she closed the cabinet and they were elapsed in darkness save for a few shimmers of light shinning through several cracks in the wood.

"He tried to k-kill me," Sheska breathed just as Winry scolded, "_Be quiet!_"

Sheska covered her mouth with her hand and Winry peeked out one of the many cracks; she had a pretty good view of the whole kitchen and stairs from her position.

Tears of her own started to form, but they quickly disappeared. She had to be strong for Sheska, but she wouldn't know what to do if she had killed that man. Her wrench went pretty deep in the back of his head and he had also hit the ground hard… She had just killed someone.

Winry's eyes widened. She had just killed someone. She had just _murdered_ someone. With a _wrench_. She told herself it was in self defense, he was going to kill Sheska, he was-

Footsteps made her thoughts halt abruptly.

_How was he alive? Or was this one of his companions? _

They slowly but surely came into view, and it was the same man from before. He descended the stairs slowly, clenching the back of his head. He looked very angry, and Winry was afraid. She looked at Sheska and shook her head, signaling _do not make a sound. _Her only reply was a wide eyed, fearful stare.

She turned her eyes back to the man and took in his appearance. He looked normal enough; black hair, dark eyes, and pale skinned, dressed in regular clothes.

It was what happened next that froze the very blood in her body.

Small streaks of red lightning began forming near his middle, going up his body and down at the same time. There was also a faint white-ish tinge forming around his body almost like a glow.

As this happened, Winry's pupils shrunk. He was changing, just like Sheska said. What once was dark jeans formed into muscular toned legs. Her gaze traveled up the thing's body.

A flash of light illuminated her vision for a second and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was staring at… she didn't know exactly what it was, a man..

He was wearing thin boots with the toes and heels exposed and a black skort over top of tight spandex shorts. His defined stomach was bare up to just below his breast area where he adorned a very tight black sleeveless top with a slightly high collar. Fingerless gloves were on his hands ending a few inches up his arms.

His hair was long and dark, there wasn't enough light to distinguish the real color, but the strangest thing about him was definitely his eyes. They were big and violet, like a cats. They seemed to reflect the light back at her, they were so bright. And so… scary.

This thing was _furious_.

This thing should be dead.

Winry held her breath as it slowly made its way throughout the kitchen, it's features stretching into a deep frown.

The back of his head looked fine where there should have been a gaping hole or a wrench sticking out of it.

What the hell is this thing? Winry's pupils slightly shook from fear. If what Sheska said was true and this thing was Eaton, then it was here for a reason. She doubted a robber would disguise himself as a child for a whole day just to get into Sheska's house.

"_Goddamn it_," the thing cursed and punched the wall. A crack filled the air and part of the wall shattered. His mouth was set in a snarl and she noticed his canines were slightly sharper than most.

He stayed that was for a few minutes, and as the time passed Winry became more and more terrified of what was going to happen.

The thing then began searching, but he did it with carefulness.

None of this made sense.

He left, only to return a few seconds later and jerk open the closet under the stairs. Winry felt herself relax a frame but it returned tenfold when he made his way into he kitchen and began opening the cabinets.

Her pupils shrunk smaller with every cabinet he got closer. She knew she should move, do something, but her entire body refused to listen to her, she was completely frozen in fear.

When he opened the door to their left, Sheska let out a small whimper and the thing stopped moving. Winry saw a satisfied smirk grace its features and he opened their cabinet door in a casual manner.

"Found you," he grinned sadistically. "Now while I've really enjoyed this fucking game of hide and seek, we really need to get going,"

If possible, his grin widened and Winry shrunk against the back of the wall, shaking.

Something maddening flashed in his eyes and in one movement he had her by the scruff of her shirt and out of the cabinet against the wall, she gasped involuntarily.

The last thing she registered was his violet eyes and his mouth formed in a sneer before a _snap_ reached her ears and she knew no more.

* * *

Thanks to Sofipitch for betaing!


	4. Iridescent

A/N: I got my 2nd lobe piercings July 1st :D Now just four-six more to go and I'm all set! Does anyone have a cartilage piercing? Does it hurt?

Now I command you to go to YouTube and look up **hayaaaateuh** and **viinurify**. Their Fullmetal Alchemist videos are absolutely breathtaking! I even made my mom watch some of them, and I never _ever_ talk to my parents about books or anime, etc, but these videos were just too amazing. I love _all_ of viinurify, and hayaaaateuh's _"FMA / Clear eyes, full hearts" _video gave me chills. I also recommend viinurify's _"WERE EMPTY ;"_

**Go watch them! **

& HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Hell, I bet Kimblee's havin' a blast somewhere out there. (Because he's totally American, ya'll.)

_& lastly, please keep my family and I in your thoughts and prayers. My cancer may be back. _

**Warning: **Pissed off Envy ahead.

* * *

Saints and Sinners

* * *

"_I am colorblind, _

_Coffee black and egg white…"_

_Casting Crows _

* * *

Chapter Three: Iridescent

* * *

Blood.

The smell was suffocating Winry as she woke up from her forcefully induced slumber. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she gagged on the metallic odor radiating from her body.

The pain suddenly hit her like a punch in the gut and she lurched forward and dry heaved. The pain was like a thousand needles impaling the inside of her stomach, like she was being ripped from the inside out. Her neck was stiff too, giving her a migraine. She just wanted to crawl up in her bed and sleep forever.

Slowly opening her eyes, she instantly snapped them back shut with a groan. It was so _bright_. Tears of pain flowed down her cheeks freely now, and with a moan she buried her hands in her face-

Only to realize her hands were tied together with a thin white piece of cloth that smelled faintly of urine and stale bread. Winry's nose wrinkled in disgust as she tried in vain to get the cloth from her enclosed wrists. A similar restraint was around her ankles.

Where am I? Winry chewed her lip and stared at the floor, champagne carpet, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden new lighting. When they did, she finally took in her surroundings.

She was leaning against the wall of a plain looking hotel room. Two twin beds were before her dressed in auburn comforters and white lace. A large photograph of the ocean was between the two beds overtop of a couple of nightstands.

Winry's eyes flicked back and cross from the room. Where was Sheska? Other than herself, there was no presence of life in the room. The beds were made perfectly but a fine line of dust was settled on the nightstands. There hadn't been anyone in here for a while.

Another image swam into her mind. The violet eyed man from before, her kidnapper. She impaled him in the back of the skull with a tool… how in the world was he still standing? A small part of her was glad he was alive, she didn't want to be a murderer, but this man had also threatened to kill Sheska.

Winry took a deep steady breath. A few other puffs of air blew her bangs out of her eyes; somewhere along the fray her hairbow had snapped.

Her shirt was also ripped at the shoulder and her skirt was filthy. Looking down at herself, she tried to find the source of the blood that was infecting her nose. Her body, while slightly bruised and dirty, was otherwise unharmed.

Oh, there it is. Leaning her head down to scratch against her shoulder, she felt dried flakes of blood break off from her temple. Disgusting; head injuries were always nasty.

Who would kidnap her and Sheska, and for what reasoning? If this cat eyed man was really Eaton and the strange man that threatened Sheska… what the hell was he? Ed and Al had never mentioned alchemy that could change your appearance and heal fatal injuries; this mans entire existence was borderline impossible.

Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she wiggled away from the wall and carefully rose to a squat. Her knee's popped as she got to her feet and she winced. No telling how long she was laying there. There was a bed right in front of her, couldn't this catman of thrown her there instead? _Men_.

Winry hopped to the nearest bed planning on sitting when at the last second her foot caught and she was sent flying into the auburn blankets with a muffled "O_h!"_. A cloud of dust rose around her from the foul throw and Winry coughed and sneezed several times, her eyes watering.

A bark of crude laughter followed suit and Winry shot up in shock, accidentally falling off the bed with a _thump_ in the process. This caused the laugher to turn into shrieks of amusement.

Spluttering, the blonde inched herself back up into a position where she could peek over the bed. Her eyes were still watering and a new sheen of dust was coating her body, she wrinkled her nose.

Her kidnapper was leaning against the door frame with his hands on his knees, promptly laughing his ass off. His hair, she noticed, was a dark evergreen. You wouldn't notice the actual emerald hue unless the light hit it in a certain way, like now.

Winry fumed.

"_Shut up_!" she snarled as she carefully made her way back on the bed. "It's not funny!"

This caused the catman to only laugh harder and look at her. Winry's breath caught, but her eyes narrowed. His eyes were truly like a feline's; a beautiful amethyst wine color with a lighter touch of vivid mauve and lilac.

Those eyes were honing in on her own bright cerulean-azure iris's, and he was suddenly very close to her.

He smelled like… vanilla and peaches with a hint of masculine musk. An odd combination, but it fit him very well.

"I wouldn't pin you for a klutz, blondie," he was suddenly right in her face and she could see the individual chips of mauve in his iris's, like purple ice. "But I guess appearances can be deceiving, can't they,"

Winry eyed his bare legs and stomach. While, up close, he was clearly male… she glared back "Of course they can, _Miss_."

His eyes suddenly darkened, but his cheeky grin stayed plastered on his face. "_Ha ha._"

Winry leaned backwards and sneezed, wrinkling her nose.

The man chuckled. "Why, God bless you." his tone was dripping with arrogant sarcasm.

Winry sniffed, "Who are you?"

Catman calmly sat back on the bed opposite of her, crossed his legs and leaned back on his palms. His mouth was stretched into an impossibly wide shit eating grin. "I can be whoever or whatever you want me to be, little girl,"

Winry clenched her teeth. "What's your name?"

Catman shook his finger at her, his grin not once faltering. "It's improper to ask ones name without giving your own first." his smirk widened. "Or did your manners die along with your parents during the Ishvalan war? _Pathetic._"

Winry's eyes widened and she let out a faint gasp. Catman's eyes narrowed in a sick delight and his grin twisted.

"You're the Fullmetal Pipsqueak's girly friend, and I know all about you, woman," Catman didn't give her time to reply, his tongue flicking out and wetting his lips softly.

Winry swallowed.

He caught her fearful look and paused for a moment, rolling his eyes. "Oh, don't _fucking flatter yourself_, girl. Rape isn't my style."

Winry didn't relax. "You obviously know who I am. What do you want with me?" she itched at the bindings around her wrists. Catman noticed, and the next second he had pulled a small knife out of nowhere and sliced the cloth in two, cutting her wrist in the process.

"Whoops," he chuckled.

He did the same to her ankles and rose to his full height. Winry's eyes widened as she took in the blade, red with her own blood. It was… it was his _hand_. The shock of this discovery covered up her pain from the new wrist injury.

Catman let out amused snickers. "What?" he put his hand and knifehand in the air in a shrug, his eyes sparkling. 'I told you I could be whoever or _whatever_ you wanted me to be,"

Winry opened her mouth ready to throw back a smart retort, but she couldn't find any words.

Catman watched her with intent. "To answer your question, girl; figure it out."

Winry began to protest, but her eyes widened as she watched Catman's hand return to a normal hand, still coated with her blood. She took that time to look down at her wrist, it was dripping blood all over her legs and shirt.

"Well, shit," Catman cursed, grabbing her hand and inspecting it. "Dante won't like that." he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Shut your trap," he snapped, taking her by her clean wrist and leading her into the bathroom.

Face twisting with anger, Winry roughly snatched her hand back and exploded. "Who the hell are you?" she snarled. She hardly ever cursed aloud, but she was _angry_. "You kidnap me for no reason and cut a chunk out of my arm and expect me to _shut my trap_? I killed you!" her eyes were blazing in fury, but underneath the fury was fear.

The man was suddenly angry. His own eyes blazing, he grabbed her by the head of the hair and pinned her to the wall. "I had forgotten, girl. You fucking _shattered my skull _with that damn wrench." his lips curled in a sneer. "You humans really piss me off. But I do say you're very fucking entertaining when you're angry."

They were nearly standing nose to nose, and Winry realized how much taller he was than her; she had to slightly incline her head to meet his eyes. The purple iris's were narrowed and dark with pure sadistic anger and slight amusement. She swallowed. His mouth widened with glee. "You're such a naive little bitch." his hold tightened on her hair. "Fuck this, if you bleed to death it's not my problem."

He turned, but at the last second he whirled back to face her and backhanded her hard across the face. Her head snapped to the side and she gasped in pain. She felt the sticky wetness of her blood, from his hand, smear across her cheek. He leaned close until the tip of his nose was tracing the curve of her ear.

"That's for my skull." he whispered, and a chill went down her spine.

Fear flashed through her eyes a heartbeat before rage took it's place and she took her palm and smacked it across his cheek in blind fury. She realized her mistake a second after it happened.

He turned his face toward her, a rapid crimson stain marking his ivory skin and shock evident in his radiant eyes.

One of his hands let go of her hair only to snap against her throat in a rage. She gasped and clawed at his forearms, but he didn't budge. His other hand was drew back in a fist and hatred was radiating from his entire being.

Winry gasped for air in vain. If the punch he was about to deliver didn't kill her, the lack of air surely would. His eyes were staring right into her soul, narrowed and bright and full of absolute hatred. His hand tightened around her neck and her knees buckled.

Tears flowed from her eyes in an uncontrollable wave. A drop flowed down her cheek and mixed with her own blood before traveling down her neck. It settled over her kidnapers hand and made a soft bloody trail down his fingers and stopped at the beginning of his glove.

His mouth stretched in a snarl so fearful Winry would have whimpered if not for the hand around her throat slowly killing her.

Winry squeazed her eyes shut as his fist sailed toward her, but it never met it's mark. Instead, she heard a crash as his fist met the wall right beside her ear. She flinched involuntary.

"You _worm_," he sneered. "_never_ touch me like that again or I will kill you. Don't think I wont." his hand loosened around her throat and she gasped for breath. "Do you understand?"

She shakily nodded and he carelessly tossed her to the ground at his feet. She choked and gasped for breath and held her throat tenderly, bruises were rapidly forming.

He stormed out of the room in a blur of green and black, leaving Winry to herself. He slammed the wooden door so hard a thick crack busted through the center.

Taking deep steady breaths, she looked down at her wrist that he had slashed. Blinking back tears, she looked at the bleeding wound.

He had cut a long deep line over her ulnar artery, and she realized bleeding to death might be a possibility if she didn't get the blood to stop flowing. Taking another shaky breath, she steadily got up and took off to the bathroom.

She quickly put a towel to the wound and pressed. Looking in the mirror, she saw a perfect hand shaped bruise forming where the man had pinned her. Her cheek was turning slightly purple from his hit. He was dangerous. No matter how prideful she was, she had to keep her wits about her from now on.

When most of the bleeding had stopped, she ripped a thin piece from the towel with her teeth and tied it around her wrist. Breathing hard, she turned out the lights and sat in the bathtub and was finally able to cry in peace.

* * *

That girl was really _testing_ his patience.

Envy stormed away from her in blind anger and slammed the door, smirking at the pleasant sounding crunch as it cracked up the middle.

Muscles tense, he transformed into a random citizen and made his way through the plain hotel hallways. Leaving the girl alone like this probably wasn't the smartest thing he did, but he had to get away from that little naïve worm or he would probably kill her. Unconsciously thinking up new ways to get Dante that damn rock, he went to the hotel's storage room.

"Envy," Lust looked up from her seat on a random box full of random shit and assessed him, her tone strong and clear and beautiful. "What happened to your face?"

Envy sneered and took a seat across from her, drawing a knee to his chest and setting his arm across it. "That dumb slut is testing my patience, Lust."

Lust stared at him with an unreadable expression as the wound quickly healed, leaving smooth ivory skin.

"The only reason I didn't kill her was because of Dante's orders," he grumbled. "I can't wait to kill her after the pipsqueak makes that damn stone. I'll tie him down and make him watch," an angry sneer crossed his face.

Lust softly laughed. "You should show more respect for your elders, Envy. Dante wants her alive"

Envy laid down and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. "She's worthless, just a human wishing she could be like us. She's no elder of mine."

Lust stared at him again and crossed her arms. "How's the child?"

Envy cracked an eye open at her lazily and chewed on the inside of his mouth. He shrugged. "I don't know. I left her after she slapped me."

"That's twice now she's hurt you," Lust scolded.

Envy rubbed the back of his head unconsciously. "Dying hurts," he whined.

Lust nodded, and a smile only Envy and Gluttony ever saw graced her full lips. She really was the prime image of lust; Envy squirmed.

If Lust noticed, she didn't say anything. "Sheska and Winry. Where will we go? We cant stay here and wait for them to find us… there's too many people."

"You?" Envy lifted himself up. "Caring for humans?" he snorted.

Lust's eyes grew slightly colder. "No, of course not."

Envy jumped from the box he had been on and circled the beautiful sin. "Or are you worrying over your precious scarred man, Lust?"

Lust kept her composure. "Of course not, but you know I _lust _to be human, just as you envy them."

Envy cackled and he jumped in front of Lust and put his gloved hands on either side of her, staring straight into similar wine colored eyes. "_Me? Envy_? Jealous of _humans_?" he roared with laughter, but Lust kept her façade.

"One day, Envy," Lust rose and placed a slender hand on his chest, gently but firmly pushing him aside. "You're going to find someone, probably a _human_, that you really care about." she walked a few steps and opened the door. "We both used to be human, didn't we, _William?_"

Envy's jaw clenched and he ground his teeth together. "Never speak of that name in front of me, ever again. I am Envy."

Lust was silent. She carefully exited the storage room and closed the door behind her, leaving Envy in darkness.

* * *

After crying for a good while, Winry got out of the tub and dried her tears. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her wild hair and swollen face. She had a cherry red smudge on her cheek from Catman's hand that was quickly bruising, her frown deepened.

She touched it tenderly and winced. He really had a bite with his bark, and what's worse, Winry was almost positive he held back.

A knock at the door shocked Winry out of her thoughts and the blonde whipped at the cracked door. It was opened a slim bit and a pair of red violet eyes stared back at her. For a moment she thought it was the cat back, but these eyes held just a slighter crimson tinge.

"Can I come in?" a voice spoke out.

Winry stared at the door and made her way out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. She straightened her back and tried to muster up as much confidence as possible with her red eyes, messy hair and bruising face.

Hardly waiting for a reply, the door opened and out stepped a woman… that was probably the most beautiful woman Winry had ever laid eyes on. She was tall, very curvy, and had long wavy hair as black as night. Her lips were full and crimson red and her eyes were similar to Catman's, but held a scarlet hue unlike Catman's own mauve. Winry's eyes widened slightly at the strange red tattoo on her collarbone, a dragon eating its own tail.

"Hello." the woman said, stepping in the room and closing the door. Her dress was long and tight and rather low cut.

"Hello." Winry replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. This must be Catman's companion of sorts. "What do you want with me?"

The woman laughed softly and leaned against the door. Her eyes held a unreadable expression, but she didn't seem unkind, but rather… curious.

"I'm Lust." Lust ignored her question.

Winry cocked her head slightly; what an unusually _fitting_ name.

Winry fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I suppose you know who I am already."

Lust smiled. "Clearly." then her expression darkened slightly when she saw Winry's face.

"Please don't mind Envy, he can be quite a malevolent man."

"Envy?" Winry questioned.

Lust nodded. "His name-"

Winry cut her off. "Where's Sheska?"

Lust blinked. "The little mousy girl? A few rooms over," she waved her off. "Just don't step out of line with Envy again. I can't always," she paused, "control his actions."

Winry absentmindedly rubbed her still bleeding wrist through its bandage.

Lust's crimson eyes blinked, she held a deadpan look on her face. She walked over, her heels clicking, and picked up Winry's wrist and removed the bandage with a quick swipe. Winry hissed, it was deeper than she thought.

Lust eyed her; Winry could make out the coral in her eyes. Why do these sin named people have such gorgeous eyes?

"Did Envy do this?" she asked.

Winry nodded.

"What a fool he is…" Lust whispered, and rewrapped the cloth around the wound. A sour look overtook her emotionless features. "You'll need stitches if you don't want it to scar badly."

Lust walked to the bathroom and took down the small first aid kid on the wall. "You're parents were doctors, correct?"

"Yes."

"And they trained you to an extent in the medical field?" Lust questioned.

Winry nodded as Lust took out a small needle and stitching thread. "There's no way to numb it."

Winry's eyebrows drew together. "That's okay," she stood up. "There's nothing wrong with scars, I'll just bandage it."

Lust gave her a uncaring look and handed over the first aid kit. Winry got out some healing suave and wrappings and set to work.

While she was pursuing the career of a successful mechanic, it was true that she knew a little bit about the medical business. She had once considered being a surgeon, but soon after found her love of all things mechanical related. She loved it, she loved the smell of oil and the clink of metal…

"Is Sheska alright?" Winry asked as she wrapped the bandage around her wrist several times. She didn't want the bleeding to start up again.

"Of course."

"What are you?" Winry didn't take her eyes from her job.

Lust chuckled and seemed to ignore her question. "Envy didn't like it too much when you shattered his skull. It would be wise to not hurt him again."

Winry looked up. "I'll take my chances."

Lust smiled slightly. "I wouldn't of pegged you for a fool, Miss Rockbell."

Winry shrugged. "I'm a hostage either way. You won't kill me, or Envy already would have." she looked Lust in the eye. "You're not human."

Lust's smile grew a tiny bit. "You're a smart girl, but don't think Envy wont kill you. You're right, we aren't human. We have you for a reason, you'll figure that reason out soon, Miss Rockbell. I assure you Envy would kill you in a heartbeat if you pushed him to it."

Winry swallowed. Of course she knew that, she had seen the crazed look of madness in his eyes after she slapped him.

She finished bandaging her wrist and bit the excess wrappings off with her teeth and taped it. Lust continued. "I wont take you long to figure out why you're here after you find out more about Envy and I. Just be patient."

Winry held Lust's stare. "Right."

* * *

Review? (:

I have a little male white cat with orange ears and a orange tabby tail. And name ideas?

Thanks to Sofipitch for betaing!


	5. Authors Note

September 23 2012

Attention: It has come to my attention that I have not updated in forever, and let me address that. I AM SO SORRY. Real life issues have gotten in the way of my writing.

**These stories WILL be completed**. However, I have decided to **finish writing them before I will update **again. It'll be faster, believe it or not, and a lot easier for me. I do get online here everyday still, so feel free to shoot me a PM if you have any questions.

Again, I apologize. I hope to be back again, soon.


End file.
